NEO SWORD ART ONLINE
by Rey Drasian
Summary: Esta es una versión donde Kirito vivirá la aventura de SAO junto a Eugeo mas la aparición de algunos personajes extra para llenas los espacios en blanco, ¿te animas a acompañarlos?


**CAPITULO 1**

**EL MUNDO DE LAS ****ESPADAS**

**En el año 2022 la humanidad creo la realidad virtual completa.**

_**2 de noviembre de 2022.**_

Se podía ver a un joven de cabellos negros con ropas grises mirando la computadora mientras miraba las noticias, ese mismo día se lanzaba el juego mas popular para los gamers, el nuevo juego Sword Art Online o SAO como lo abreviaban, el nombre de este joven era Kazuto Kirigaya, era un joven de 14 años que desde muy pequeño había vivido con sus tíos y su prima, como los dos habían crecido juntos se trataban como hermanos, pero hace unos años cuando su tía le dijo la verdad, comenzó a ser un poco distante.

Ese día estaba viendo la tele, donde se anunciaba la exclusiva del lanzamiento antes mencionado juego de SAO, ademas de mirar las noticias estaba hablando por vídeo chat con otro chico, era muy parecido a el pero con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Kazuto: ¿estas listo para hoy?

El otro chico que respondía al nombre de Erik Kurokawa estaba con la misma mirada inexpresiva, pero los dos a pesar de todo eran mejores amigos, Erik junto con su hermana habían quedado huérfanos muy pequeños y también vivían con sus tíos, los dos comprendían lo que el otro sentía y por eso se inicio su amistad, aunque Erik usaba ropas azules y blancas en contraste con las ropas grises y negras que le gustaban a Kazuto.

Erik: esperemos que la Beta no nos aya mentido.

Mientras tanto en las noticias la reportera estaba comentando los últimos sucesos.

Reportera: desde hace tres días, muchos grupos de gente se están formando por todas partes, todo con la intensión de adquirir el ultimo juego de moda, Sword Art Online también conocido como SAO, en este momento las 10.000 copias del juego ya se están agotando, mientras faltan unos minutos para el lanzamiento.

Se mostraba las imágenes de gente de todos lados, haciendo fila en las tiendas, tratando de comprar el mencionado juego y otras de personas que ya lo tenían.

Reportera: los diseñadores del juego, los hermanos Akihiko y Akira Kayaba no estuvieron disponibles para entrevistas, pero ellos garantizan que sera algo inigualable.

El reporte luego mostró las imágenes de los dos hermanos eran idénticos, pero Akihiko tenia cabello gris oscuro y Akira tenia cabello cabello marrón claro, los dos varones miraron los relojes en la pantalla y justo en ese momento los dos miraron a sus espaldas y unas voces femeninas les hablaron.

¿?: hermanito me voy a mi practica.

Mientras que en la casa de Erik otra voz femenina le hablo.

¿?: hermano ya me voy al club.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y Kazuto hablo.

Kazuto: nos vemos en linea.

Dijo el tono monótono y Erik hizo lo mismo.

Erik: te veré allí.

Los dos salieron del chat y se prepararon, Kazuto tomo una revista que tenia en las piernas donde salia un articulo del juego, pero se corto el dedo con las paginas, mientras que Erik salio de su computadora y se golpeo la rodilla con el soporte de la cama, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se acostó en su colchón, luego se pusieron unos cascos negros llamados Nerve Gear, los dos conectaron los dispositivos a sus computadoras.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron en sus camas sonriendo ligeramente y dijeron el comando de activación.

Los dos: ¡Link Star!

Luego de que el sistema terminara los dos aparecieron en una ciudad de aspecto medieval y los dos ahora se veía al mayores y con el pelo mas largo, se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron de forma simpática, los dos se veían unos años mayores, ademas de tener sus cabellos mas largos y atados en trenzas, pero la de Kazuto estaba hacia la derecha y la de Eeik a la izquierda, se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreír y hablar.

Kazuto: estamos de regreso Eugeo.

Eugeo: así es Kirito.

Los dos se llamaron por sus nombres Gamer, luego chocaron los 5 y volvieron a mirar la ciudad.

Kirito: estamos de regreso en este mundo.

**_2 de noviembre de 2022_ piso uno: pueblo de los inicios._**

Los dos amigos paseaban por las calles naturalmente y luego alguien les llamo la atención, era un hombre con pelo rosa largo con una banda roja con amarillo en su frente.

¿?: Disculpen, los dos se mueven con mucha facilidad, estuvieron en la beta, ¿verdad?

Los dos lo miraron y luego se miraron el uno al otro antes de responder.

Eugeo: así es.

El suspiro algo deprimido.

¿?: hay que suerte, solo hubo 1000 jugadores seleccionados para la beta, soy Klein.

Los dos se rieron un poco y luego el de cabello negro hablo.

Kirito: yo soy Kirito y el es mi mejor amigo Eugeo.

Klein puso una sonrisa simpática y les hablo.

Klein: es un placer conocerlos, no quiero molestar, ¿pero podrían enseñarme lo básico?

Los dos se miraron entre si antes de mirar al novato, un poco mas tarde estaban ayudando a Klein a cazar algunos jabalíes, uno de ellos lo tecleo y Klein callo al suelo.

Klein: ¡hay que dolor!

Los dos suspiraron y Eugeo tomo la palabra.

Eugeo: relájate, no se puede sentir dolor.

Klein reacciono a eso y se levanto.

Kirito: recuerda, intenta adelantarte a sus movimientos.

Eugeo: aprovecha las aberturas.

El rubio tomo una piedra y se la lanzo al jabalí, eso lo distrajo y el jabalí se lanzo contra los otros dos, ambos espadachines aprovecharon para atacarlo por los lados, luego Klein le dio un golpe mas con su arma, finalmente el jabalí exploto y Klein recibió la experiencia aumentando su nivel.

Klein: eso estuvo increíble, pero fue muy duro.

Kirito hablo con algo de burla.

Kirito: en realidad ese era un monstruo muy flojo.

Klein se impacto un poco por eso.

Klein: hay, yo pensé que era un tipo de jefe de nivel medio.

El resto del día se la pasaron los tres cazando y aumentando de nivel, cuando llego el atardecer todos se reunieron para despedirse.

Klein: bueno creo que es hora de despedirnos, encargue una pizza y debe llegar pronto.

Kirito: bueno mi hermana ya debe estar esperándome.

Eugeo: la mia también, sin mencionar a nuestros tíos.

Klein: ¿tienen hermanas?

Pregunto con algo de entusiasmo, eso dejo a los dos algo confundidos e incómodos.

Kirito: las dos son menores que tu.

El los tomo de los hombros y les hablo con emoción.

Klein: no me importaría, solo quisiera poder conseguir una novia...

No termino porque Eugeo lo golpeo en la entre pierna y Klein se tiro al piso.

Klein: ¡hay que dolor!, ¡hay!

Kirito: no sientes dolor, ¿verdad?

Dijo el pelinegro como si nada, Klein luego noto que era cierto y el golpe no le había hecho nada.

Klein: si es cierto, supongo que solo reaccione como lo aria normalmente.

Luego se puso de pie y abrió su menú, pero de forma inesperada la opción desconectar no estaba en el menú.

Klein: no esta el botón de desconectar.

Eso dejo a los dos amigos algo confusos, los dos revisaron sus menús y notaron que era cierto.

Eugeo: debe ser un error de programación, de seguro los ingenieros estarán como locos tratando de arreglarlo.

De la nada todos fueron transportados y llegaron a lo que parecía ser la plaza central de la ciudad, pero allí estaba lleno de personar por lo cual se podía suponer que eran todos los jugadores que se conectaron al juego, luego en la parte de arriba aparecieron enormes figuras con capas que les cubrían el cuerpo y sus cabezas, dejando únicamente sus manos a la vista, la de la derecha tenia una capa roja y la de la izquierda una blanca.

La figura roja comenzara a hablar.

¿?: saludos jugadores, somo Akihiko y Akira Kayaba.

Dijo la figura identificando a los dos y luego Akira tomo la palabra.

Akira: seguro muchos habrán notado que la opción de desconeccion no esta en el menú de opciones, pero les aseguramos que no es un error.

Akihiko: es una característica del Sword Art Online.

Eso dejo a todos confundidos y algo asustados.

Akira: a partir de este momento, no podrán salir de este mundo, porque ahora nosotros lo controlamos todo.

Todos se asustaron por eso pero Akihiko llamo su atención.

Akihiko: si de verdad quieren salir solo hay una forma, tendrá que completar el juego y pasar los 100 pisos.

Akira: pero mucho cuidado, si alguien en el mundo real intenta quitarles el Nerve Gear, este emitirá una honda que freirá sus cerebros.

Eso dejo a todos asustados, Klien miro a los dos amigos y exclamo.

Kelin: eso no puede ser cierto.

Los dos estaban algo impactados pero Kirito hablo.

Kirito: no, si es posible, el mecanismo del Nerve Gear trabaja con una señal de micro hondas, así que si puede freír el cerebro.

Luego los dos hermanos siguieron hablando.

Akihiko: algunos de sus familiares ya lo han intentando y muchos noticieros en el mundo ya lo están cubriendo.

Akira: debido a esto ya han muerto cerca de 213 jugadores, todos los noticieros a nivel mundial ya lo están informando.

Dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo que mostraban algunas imágenes de los hechos, eso hizo que todos se asustaran mas.

Akihiko: otro detalle que deben saber, es que no hay reinicio ni otros intentos, si sus puntos de vida llegan a cero, el Nerve Gear mandara un pulso de micro hondas que freirá sus cerebros.

Akira: así que su única opción de salir es completar el juego.

Akihiko: por ultimo les dejaron un pequeño regalo en el inventario de todos.

Todos revisaron y vieron que tenían una especie de espejo, todos lo abrieron y luego un destello de luz los envolvió a todos, Kirito reacciono y miro a su alrededor.

Kirito: ¿Eugeo?

Pregunto mirando a su mejor amigo, pero de forma sorprendente su apariencia era la misma que cuando estaba en el mundo real.

Eugeo: ¿Kirito que paso?

Los dos estaban confundidos, luego miraron a Klein quien ahora tenia el cabello mas corto y en puntas.

Klein: ¿pero que esta pasando?, ¿como hicieron esto?

Eugeo luego hablo.

Eugeo: el casco del Nerve Gear cubre tu cabeza casi por completo, así es como obtuvieron nuestras caras, ¿pero como obtuvieron los datos físicos?

Klein luego hablo llamando su atención.

Klein: cuando te lo ponías por primera vez, tenias que calibrarlo tocando todo tu cuerpo.

Dijo el recordando ese detalles.

Kirito: creo que eso lo explica todo.

Luego los hermanos Kayaba hablaron de nuevo.

Akira: con esto termina el tutorial de Sword Art Online.

Akihiko: sin mas les deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

Los dos desaparecieron dejando a todos asustados y un poco histéricos, Kirito miro su mano recordando la cortada que se hizo con la revista y Eugeo miro su pierna recordando el golpe de antes, los dos se pusieron a fruncir el ceño y después de un momento reaccionaron, Kirito junto con Eugeo tomaron de los brazos a Klein y se separaron de la multitud.

Kirito: no podemos perder el tiempo.

Eugeo: nosotros nos trasladarnos rápidamente al próximo pueblo.

Kirito: puedes venir con nosotros si quieres.

Dijeron mientras abrían unos mapas de la zona.

Eugeo: si lo que dijeron los hermanos Kayaba es cierto, el único modo de sobrevivir aquí es volvernos lo mas fuertes que sea posible rápidamente.

Kirito: Sao funciona como muchos juegos RPG, eso quiere decir que la cantidad en cualquier recorso es limitado, incluyendo la cantidad de Items y experiencia, en unos momento los campos alrededor del pueblo de los inicios serán atestados.

Eugeo: debemos ir lo mas rápido que podamos, para obtener los mejores recursos.

Kirito: conocemos todos los atajos y zonas peligrosas de este piso, aunque seamos nivel 1 podremos llegar sin riesgo

Klein los miro y suspiro antes de hablar.

Klein: chicos eso suena bien, ¿recuerdan los amigos que les mencione?, ellos están en esa plaza con los otros.

Los amigos de klein también estaban asustados por todo.

Klien: no puedo abandonarlos.

Los dos se miraron y razonaron entre ellos.

Kirito: si solo fuera Klein no abría problema.

Eugeo: pero dos o mas personas...

Los dos seguían pensando pero Klein les hablo.

Klien: creo que los dos deben irse solos, tranquilos no es su responsabilidad.

Ellos lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos dudando.

Klein: no se preocupen fui el líder de gremios en otros juegos, ademas con lo que me enseñaron estaremos bien.

Dijo el restando le importancia, los dos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

Eugeo: entonces iremos al próximo pueblo.

Kirito: si tienes problemas solo mándanos un mensaje.

Klein: hecho.

Eugeo: adiós y cuídate Klein.

Los dos comenzaron a caminaron y luego chicos.

Klein: oigan chicos.

Los dos voltearon y el hablo.

Klein: no pensé que tuvieran caras de niño bonito.

Eso les llamo la atención.

Klein: los dos son bien parecidos.

Los dos sonrieron con simpatía y respondieron.

Kirito: y esa cara de bandido samurai te queda mejor que la de tu avatar.

Eugeo: si esa rostro te queda mejor.

Sin mas los dos se fueron corriendo hasta la entrada de la ciudad, luego se detuvieron un momento y se miraron entre si antes de salir corriendo otra vez, por sus mentes pasaron las imágenes de sus familias en el mundo real.

Eugeo: sobrevivir.

Kirito: vamos a sobrevivir.

Unos lobos aparecieron en su camino y ellos los destruyeron con sus armas.

Los dos: ¡vamos a sobrevivir en este mundo!

Los dos saltaron atacando a un lobo mas al mismo tiempo.

Los dos: ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

**Espero disfruten esta nueva historia de SAO.**


End file.
